


sunshine

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's only then that he hears their new daughter crying. He wants to stop his wife but she's already out of the room. For only giving birth a few days ago, she's surprisingly very active."</p>
<p>Chrom/FMU, Magdalene</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote a chrom/fmu baby fic don't judge i couldn't help myself

She's trying to sleep when she hears the cries of her newborn. The tactician goes to sit up, but her husband's arm stops her. Slowly she removes his arm, hazily noting as she always does that his skin is surprisingly soft for a man in his place. As she stands from their bed, he stirs awake.

"Mag?" he whispers, holding back a yawn. "Why are you up?"

Magdalene turns to lean down and press a kiss to his head.

"Go back to sleep, Chrom," she tells him. "I'll get Lucina."

It's only then that he hears their new daughter crying. He wants to stop his wife but she's already out of the room. For only giving birth a few days ago, she's surprisingly very active.

Chrom stretches and stands from the bed. He ruffles his hair as he quietly follows his wife to the nursery. He intends to help her put the baby back to sleep. However, it seems she's got everything under control. He decides to lean on the side of the doorway and watch her.

She cradles the infant in her arms, kissing her head. The baby's cries dull down but don't quite disappear. The mother sighs softly and opens her mouth to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," she begins as her daughter's hand comes up to touch her face. Magdalene giggles, taking the small hand in her own. "You make me happy when skies are grey." She presses another kiss to her small forehead. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." With those lyrics the infant starts to close her eyes. The new mother brings the baby close to herself in a hug. She finishes the song quietly: "Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I didn't know you could sing, Mag," Chrom softly says from his place in the doorway.

He startles his wife a little. After she looks to see it's him, she turns to the crib with a blush and gently places the sleeping baby down.

She makes her way over to him and hugs him, burying her head into his chest. His forehead falls to the crown of her head and he kisses her hair. His arms pull her impossibly closer. She squeezes him and kisses his shoulder.

He laughs happily, asking, "What was that for?"

"I'm just…" she glances up at him with shining eyes. "I'm just so glad to have you and a beautiful daughter."

Chrom practically crushes her against him. "I am too."

She drowsily tells him she loves him for possibly the millionth time – not that he minds. He lifts her chin to kiss her. He feels her fatiguing and pulls away after only a moment.

"You should get back to bed," he advises, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mm," she makes a little sound as she looks up at him with tired eyes. "Only if you carry me and come with me."

The prince cracks a small smile and kisses her head again. "Of course."

He swipes her legs from under her and lifts her up, holding her bridal style. Her head rests lazily against his neck as she fights to keep her hazel eyes open. She's already asleep by the time he reaches their bedroom. Gently he lays her down and pulls the sheets over her. He slides in under the sheets and takes her into his arms. Soon they're back to sleeping together, content in each other's arms.


End file.
